Ein Kleines Nickerchen
by HeKillsWithHisSmile
Summary: On separate occasions, Lucifer and Chloe walk into the other's place to find them sleeping. Two short, related one-shots.
1. I Chloe

_**A/N: Back again with another oneshot. In fact, there is another coming soon which I am currently working on, which will follow on from this. I was searching for oneshot prompts on pinterest and wrote a few I liked down in my notebook. This was one of the number I liked and thought I could write something for. Also, I wanted to take a brief pause from writing angst because, let's face it, angst is the last thing we want since most (if not all) of us are still recovering from the series 4 finale. But, on the bright side, there's going to be a series 5! **_

_**Also, I want to thank my good friend for the title. I don't speak German (or any other language actually) and finding a title in English was a hardship since everything sounded wrong or just weird. To me, it definitely sounds better in German than it does in English :)**_

_**Enjoy! and I shall see you all soon with the second part.**_

* * *

He hadn't heard from her since she had left the precinct that afternoon saying that she was going to go over some of the photographs from their case at home, trying to piece together any missing links that were preventing them from making progress. He had asked once if she wanted him to come over to help, but she had told him that she was fine to do it herself. Truth be told, part of him had been somewhat relieved at her answer; he had never been a fan of the more mundane tasks of an investigation, more preferring the parts where they got to chase down their suspects. However, he would help when he could if it was what she desired. Afterall, what was the Devil good for if not for helping to fulfil people's desires; he couldn't resist. Especially when they were hers.

He would be lying if he said that a small part of him didn't miss her when they went their separate ways. They had begun to get close again, now that she knew the truth and had finally come around to accepting him, so they had started spending more time outside of the precinct together than they usually had.

Which was why he was now on his way to her apartment, despite saying initially that he would leave her to it. Because of the case they had been landed with, they hadn't had much time to see each other socially. After each long working day, they would head back to their respective homes with the promise to see the other in the morning. It felt too much like their routine had during the days when he hadn't been sure if she would ever truly accept him for who he really was. So, a few hours after having returned to his penthouse, realising that there was nothing that needed his immediate attention, Lucifer decided that he would put aside the inevitable boredom of searching through evidence and help the Detective at her apartment. After all, two heads were better than one and, the sooner they solved this case, the sooner they could get back to spending more time with each other outside of their working partnership.

He knocked on her door, waiting a moment for her to open up and let him inside. When she didn't come, he knocked again. Still nothing. She had probably just gone out to one of the local stores or something, needing to take a break from the tedious work she was doing.

Deciding, therefore, that waiting inside for her would be much better than waiting outside, Lucifer unlocked the door in a click and made his way into the apartment.

He shut the door behind him and immediately started to go through the Detective's cupboards, picking out a mug for himself. He was about to start raiding her fridge for snacks when he heard a faint groan in the direction of the living area.

"Hello?" Lucifer called, walking over to the sofa. "Detective?"

As he approached the sofa, he saw the familiar figure of the Detective curled up on the sofa, case files and photographs askew on the coffee table and the floor beside her. She was asleep.

Lucifer smiled gently at her, walking round to the front of the sofa, peering down at her as he brushed the fallen hair away from her eyes. It was a tell-tale sign of how tired she was that she hadn't awoken when he had either knocked or entered the apartment. He knew that she had been working hard lately – not that she didn't always, but the lack of evidence and leads that they had to go on for this case meant that they, well she in particular, had been working harder than usual.

Deciding that it was best to let her continue napping, Lucifer began to pick up the stray papers and pictures, putting them back into the folder that lay on the floor by the edge of the sofa, and putting the completed file on the coffee table. He knew he would probably get an earful later about things being out of order or whatnot, but he figured it was better than the offspring stumbling across some gruesome crime scene photo when she returned with Daniel later on that afternoon, if by that time her mother was still asleep.

Once the case file had been dealt with, Lucifer quietly headed upstairs coming back down with one of the Detective's favourite blankets, carefully resting it on top of her, making sure to pull it up and over her shoulders. He couldn't resist smiling at her as she unconsciously pulled the blanket tighter, shifting only slightly before settling again.

Part of him wanted to stay with her, at least until she awoke, and even after if he was honest with himself. But another part of him felt awkward loitering around her apartment whilst she slept. He wasn't sure what to do with himself. He considered making her (and her offspring, when she returned) something for dinner, but knew the sound of the stove would wake her, and if there was one thing that he knew the Detective needed right now it was some well-earned rest.

So, instead, he dived into his inside pocket, pulling out a few bank notes and a small note pad he barely remembered was in there, before grabbing a pen from the pot on the side and writing a small note for when the Detective awoke, saying that he hadn't wanted to wake her and that dinner for her and her offspring was on him.

Placing both the bank notes (which he knew would be more than enough for one takeaway meal for two) and the note on the breakfast bar, Lucifer looked back over at the sofa where his sleeping Detective lay, before heading out of the apartment, making sure that he closed the door quietly behind him.


	2. II Lucifer

**_A/N: Finally back with the second one shot. Sorry it took so long. I've found myself with a lack of motivation since I've been back home and nowhere comfortable and quiet to write for the moments I do suddenly have a burst of motivation. Honestly, September cannot come soon enough._**

**_Anyway, hope you enjoy. This time it's Lucifer's turn to be the one discovered napping._**

* * *

A few days had passed since she had last seen him. She had taken a few days off from work in order to spend some time with her daughter whilst she was still on summer break. It meant that she hadn't been able to see Lucifer since they had finished wrapping up their latest case together. Now, however, with Trixie spending the weekend with Dan and with her not due back at work until Tuesday, Chloe decided that it was the perfect time to spend some causal time alone with her devilish partner.

She had sent him a message to say that she was on her way, not wanting to surprise him any more than necessary in case he had had 'guests' over the previous night. Sure, it was now mid-afternoon, so anyone who had spent the night at the penthouse was probably (hopefully) long gone, but it was better safe than sorry.

When she arrived at the penthouse and the door to the lift opened, she still hadn't received a reply, but Chloe couldn't see anything that suggested anyone else was here. She noticed the familiar sight of a single whisky glass on top of the piano, the tiniest amount of amber-coloured liquid still visible inside, but there was nothing else that suggested Lucifer was even home.

"Lucifer? You here?" Chloe called as she stepped out of the lift.

There was no reply and Chloe wondered for a moment whether or not he was out. It was unlike him to not answer his texts, though, regardless, so she couldn't help the fleeting feeling of something akin to worry about where he was. As far as she was aware, he wasn't currently going through anything particularly personal relating back to his family that might cause him to spin out. But, then again, it wasn't like him to confide in her (in anyone, save for maybe Linda) until the last possible moment. She now understood why he had kept her in the dark with many things before she knew the whole truth about him, but she wished he would open up to her more now that she did. He was getting better at it, undoubtedly, but it was still slow progress.

But no, she didn't think he was going through anything like that. The last she had seen of him, he had seemed perfectly fine, happy even, not projecting his personal issues on to a case like he usually did when there was something on his mind that he clung to and couldn't understand. Sure, there had been the odd quip here and there, but for the most part he had been well-behaved. Well, as well-behaved as was possible for Lucifer, that was.

Chloe stepped further away from the lift's door, heading further into the penthouse. For a moment she considered grabbing a drink from the bar behind her and sitting on the sofa, awaiting his return. It wasn't something that she'd really ever done before, but he'd done it plenty of times at her place, so she was sure that he wouldn't mind.

The moment disappeared, however, when she heard what could only be described as a loud snore coming from the direction of Lucifer's bedroom. From the angle that she stood at, she couldn't quite see up the steps and around the wall where she knew his bed sat, so she made her way over.

She did her very best to hold back a giggle at the sight that she was presented with.

Lucifer lay on his bed, fast asleep, curled up on his side in an almost foetal position; silk pyjama bottoms and his longer silk robe tied loosely slightly askew where he clearly shifted in his sleep; his hair no more than a mess of curls on top of his head. In short, he was oddly adorable.

Chloe shook her head at him fondly, smiling, before heading out of the bedroom and back into the living area. First, she put down her bag and coat on the sofa before picking up the blanket that Lucifer left handing over the back. It wasn't the biggest blanket in the world, but it would do.

With the blanket in hand, she walked back up to where Lucifer lay sleeping. He hadn't moved in the few seconds she'd been gone, but as she approached, he shifted slightly trying to find a more comfortable position.

When he stopped moving, Chloe threw the blanket over him before sitting down on the bed, gently, and pulling it up to his shoulders. The blanket wasn't quite long enough to cover him properly, only covering him until half way down his lower leg, but it was better than nothing. Chloe watched him sleep for a few moments more before running her hand gently through his curls.

He shifted his head slightly at that, seemingly pushing into her touch. Chloe smiled at that. She knew he would hate the comparison, but he was certainly very feline-like at times. In all honesty, she was only half surprised that he hadn't started purring.

Chloe sat there for a few moments more before she kicked off her shows and slowly let herself lie down on the bed next to him. She wasn't sure quite what had made her do it, but she couldn't help herself. For some reason or other, she had been craving being close to him since she had woken up from her own nap a few weeks ago to find that he had tidied her mess and left her money for dinner for herself and Trixie. Just knowing that he had been there and done those things for her somehow made her wish that he had been there when she had woken up. Clearly, part of her saw this as a way to rectify that.

She rolled over onto her side, facing him, pulling the blanket that she had thrown over him over her shoulder as much as she could as she curled up close to him. It didn't do much, and she was loath to pull it away from him, but just knowing it was there somehow helped her to drift off.

Although, deep down, she suspected that the ease at which she fell asleep had nothing to do with the blanket at all.

…

When he woke up a while later, the first thing that he became aware of was a pleasant weight resting on his chest.

Lucifer opened his eyes slowly and looked down to see a familiar shade of blonde hair splayed out across the bare skin of his chest from where his robe had come loose in his sleep. He smiled at the sight of the sleeping Detective. She must have come round for something whilst he had been napping and hadn't wanted to wake him.

The thought of the Detective choosing to curl up beside him instead of waking him gave him a warm feeling that he was only just starting to be able to name.

Smiling at the same thought, Lucifer started to gently play with the ends of her hair with the hand that had unconsciously made its way round her shoulders during his sleep. He didn't want to wake her, not yet. Too afraid that she might come to her senses and realise that her decision to nap with him had been a mistake. So, he decided to bask in the feel of her for as long as he could.

It started to occur to him then that he didn't want to lose this feeling; didn't want the next few moments to fade away. He wanted this. All of it. The dozing together. The waking up together. The just being in each other's company, in whatever way. He wanted it.

And, as he continued to play with Chloe's hair as she slept, on a whim deciding to press a kiss to the top of her head, he began to realise that she might want this, too.


End file.
